


Rubber Lust

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, PWP, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: So Sanji knows Luffy's a rubber man but he can't help but wonder what it would feel like





	Rubber Lust

**Author's Note:**

> First time i'm writing this kink... i don't think i did it much justice but it is to be expected. I had to GOOGLE this word ffs

It was not because Luffy was made of rubber there was more to it than that for Sanji. The rubber just had caught his curiosity. He was curious. How could he not. It had caught his attention and had gotten him asking all sorts of questions to himself that were honestly better off unspoken.

Luffy was the one showing off his abilities all the damn time. It was actually surprising how fast Sanji had gone from being shocked and down right justifiably alarmed by Luffy showing off his abilities to amused and a little wistful. He had done a major turn around in so short of a time.

He did give Luffy a little discipline from time to time mostly when Luffy had stepped out of line when trespassing Sanji’s domain. Not that it hurt him that much but Sanji had to try too hard to get Luffy to behave and to get Luffy to not eat all their supplies.

But back to the rubber abilities. He was intrigued after all. He was curious and who wouldn’t be? The neck thing he doubted he would get used to but the rest of it he had questions and he wanted to try things.

God sometimes he caught himself trying to get a little closer to Luffy trying to figure out his actual scent. His personal scent reminded Sanji of rubber. He had not thought anything about it until they had met Ace. Ace had smelt like a campfire, burning logs and a bit of smoke. He had been fire.

Luffy was rubber and he had a bit of that scent clinging to him. Sanji was not in this just because of Luffy’s rubber abilities. The head thing still creeped him out after all but he still wanted to know. He wanted to have that feeling on him. He wanted that touch and he wanted to kiss and bite, he wanted to touch and see.

He wanted but there was no chance of him getting to play it out was there. Luffy knew of his interest in him. Sanji had thought he had been flying under the radar fairly safely until that night they had been alone.

That Luffy was willing to try and be considerate had been more than enough. He had the sweetest captain in the world. It was a pity that Sanji was looking at him with perverted eyes. That he was craving and thinking. That he got himself off to thoughts of his captain and his strange body.

He sighed as he sat on the deck at the back of the ship. He had started off sitting by the orange trees but since he wanted to smoke he had felt better suited for relocation. The sea was dark, the waves were calm and he could not sleep. He could not relax.

He kept thinking about Luffy, his touches and his skin. Even the innocent touches had an effect on Sanji. He wanted and he needed. He was craving what he should not have.

It was all too sad.

He was so aware of things that he noticed the change on the ship. He kept his gaze on the sea and kept smoking as his gut twisted into knots. He was half praying for the person he sensed to come his way while he prayed he would get away unscathed.

He had no idea whether he was cursed or blessed when Luffy joined him. He felt Luffy watching him but kept his gaze on the sea. Luffy took a seat on the railing as the boat softly rocked. Sanji kept smoking silently as his captain watched him.

“Sanji.” Luffy finally spoke up and Sanji closed his eyes. “It’s okay.”

“Yes it is okay.” Sanji agreed. “For me it is but not you. This doesn’t concern you.”

“You keep looking at me.” Sanji could feel the way that Luffy shrugged. “You’re eating me alive with your eyes all the time. Of course it concerns me. How could it not, if you didn’t want it to concern me you wouldn’t be watching so blatantly.”

“I meant it as in you don’t have to worry.” Sanji took a long drag. “I’m not going to make a move. I’m not going to act so you shouldn’t be worrying about unimportant things.”

“Don’t say something like that.” Luffy mattered. “It’s important to me.” Sanji swallowed at the soft pressure at the back of his head. Luffy’s hand had cupped his hair. He felt the way Luffy rubbed the strands of hair through his fingers. “I don’t mind your feelings. It’s good but I mind you trying to act like it isn’t anything. You should value your own feelings more.”

“I value the order on this ship.” Sanji tried to ignore the warmth from Luffy’s hand. His fingers fumbled and the cigarette fell into the sea. “You shouldn’t be worrying about things that aren’t going to happen. I can-“ He felt himself being tugged to face Luffy. “This shouldn’t.” He should have pulled away. Wiggled away from Luffy’s grasp. “This isn’t what you.” He said one thing but he was the one that pulled Luffy those last few inches for them to kiss.

He was soft. His scent was stronger closer up. Sanji melted into the kiss as Luffy’s fingers locked into his hair. The way Luffy pressed his lips against his own. The way that his heart thundered out of control in his chest. He would have never thought this would ever happen yet there it was happening.

It was happening. He had Luffy’s scent in his nostrils. His lips against his. The feeling of his hand on Sanji’s head. How had he gotten here and how could he keep it like this?

“I do what I want to do.” Luffy whispered against his lips. “Don’t tell me what I’ll want when I never had the chance to look and figure it out for myself. You can’t go deciding for me. You cant tell me I can’t do this or feel that.” Luffy pressed another kiss on him. “I do what I want to. I choose what I want.”

“You can’t mean this is what you want. You’ve never-“ Luffy cut Sanji off with another kiss. Sanji felt himself being tugged until he was standing between Luffy’s legs. “Be serious.” He complained before he was cut off with another kiss.

“Sanji.” Was breathed against his lips. “What do you want? What do you feel? What do you want to do? You know I don’t like when my friends lie to themselves.”

What did he want to do? What did he want? Sanji swallowed as he pulled back a bit from Luffy. His hands rested on Luffy’s shoulders before he allowed them to slip down Luffy’s body. Down his chest to settle at his hips. Luffy hissed when Sanji’s hands drifted to his lap.

He met Luffy’s gaze before he unbuckled Luffy’s pants slowly. He got a half smile when he slipped his fingers around Luffy’s cock. It was hot and the feel of Luffy’s skin was different to his own. Smoother.

When he sank to his knees Luffy angled himself a little better so Sanji would not have lean too far to get what he wanted. Sanji could have mumbled a thanks for that but he was too busy touching Luffy’s cock. Red and smooth. That scent that he was so curious about was stronger there.

He was tasting the head of Luffy’s cock before he caught himself. he got a low groan and a twitch in response. The scent and taste did remind him of rubber but Luffy tasted human too. He was not as salty as people were, a mixed blessing.

Sanji sucked and bobbed his way down Luffy’s cock pausing from time to time to adjust to Luffy hardening and growing. Also to adjust to Luffy’s thickness, it had his jaw aching by the time his nose touched Luffy’s stomach.

His eyes were watering. He was hard in his slacks with his eyes closed. He was so happy. He was doing what he wanted. This was what he had wanted, he had needed this. Desired to touch and taste. Desired Luffy’s cock on his tongue and his taste in his mouth.

Luffy gave soft pants and moans. When Sanji peeked up at him Luffy had his head thrown back and one arm clenched tight on the railing. His other hand came to a rest in Sanji’s hair. Not grabbing him but a soft stroking almost patting to the top of Sanji’s head.

When Sanji swallowed Luffy deep his captain’s hips bucked. Sent his cock further down his throat as his captain hissed. Sanji gently stroked the inside of Luffy’s thighs as he continued his sucking. Drew himself off Luffy’s cock to gasp wetly before he went back down.

Licked and sucked Luffy’s tip. Tested his sensitivity. A small nipple to the tip got Sanji rewarded with a spurt of precum across his face that caused him to gasp. Luffy hissed an apology but when he moved to wipe the precum that had splatted Sanji’s nose and cheek he ducked away to swallow Luffy’s cock to the root.

Luffy’s hand froze stiffly in Sanji’s hair before he released a deep groan. His cock twitched in Sanji’s throat in an almost unnatural manner. Sanji swallowed around it over and over as he tried to guess what about it was so different. It only hit him when he began to pull off to breathe. It was more flexible, it made it easier to suck but it certainly moved about more than a normal cock would.

When he pulled off to breathe he met Luffy’s eyes. His captain’s face was flushed his body was trembling. The almost dazed look in his eyes confused Sanji for a bit before the first spurt of cum splattered across his lips. The second shot got his cheek before he sucked the head into his mouth.

He licked and sucked the head as Luffy came. It was unexpected but considering the type of person Luffy was. It really was not strange. Sanji swallowed and swallowed until Luffy was spent before he let go and pulled back. His shaking fingers scooped Luffy’s cum off his face.

Instead of wiping it away he licked it away mindful of Luffy watching him. He was hard in his pants and that would have to be adjusted when he got his breath back.

That had actually happened. He had actually did that with Luffy. That was insane. Crazy insane that he had done that with his captain.

“I think this proves that this is something I can do.” Luffy’s voice was a bit husky. His voice demanded Sanji look at him. His captain had tucked his cock away and he was watching Sanji with burning eyes. “Everything just now felt good. I liked all of that, I want to do more if you let me.” His lips curved into a smile. “I can’t help but wonder how different I’ll be compared to you.”

 


End file.
